Dark Wood's Circus
by Hittami Vertikamii
Summary: Two brothers, Alfred and Matthew, venture into the woods near their home in search of Dark Wood's Circus, a place for freaks and pariahs. There they meet two of the acts; a cold, cynical Brit and an obnoxious German. USUK PruCan. Based on a Vocaloid song.
1. The adventure begins

A/N: My first Fanfic for Hetalia, based on a vocaloid song 'Dark Wood's Circus'. I own neither the song or Hetalia. I don't own Vocaloid either. Enjoy!

"Come on, Mattie," yelled a boy who looked to be around seventeen. His hair was a mix of blonde and brown; one gravity-defying lock stood on top of his head. To many, the sight was quite ridiculous. The boy held onto the wrist of his twin, Matthew, and ran. Both boys wore glasses. Matthew, who was slightly shorter than his brother, also had blonde hair of a lighter colour.

"W-wait! Alfred!" He protested, trying to dodge trees as well as slow his reckless brother down. Alfred stopped and turned to face the other boy.

"Where are we going?" Asked Matthew shyly.

"Here!" Alfred smiled, pulling out a leaflet from his pocket. He showed it to his brother.

"What? 'Dark Wood's Circus'?" A look of horror etched its way upon Matthew's face.

"Yeah!" Cheered Alfred, oblivious to Matthew's discomfort.

"Alfred, that place is an urban legend. It's not real," Matthew sighed. "Besides, even if it were real, it's supposed to be a place of horror and deformity."

Alfred didn't look too convinced.

"It's real!" He cried.

The two boys had been standing in the middle of a forest for a while now, arguing over the existance of Dark Wood's Circus. Alfred, being as popular as he was, heard of the place from his 'friends' at school. He didn't display his excitement and enthusiasm at school - no one believed Dark Wood's Circus to be real. The brothers continued to quarrel with Matthew showing rare bursts of confidence. They didn't notice a figure standing between two of the tallest trees around them.

"Dark Wood's Circus is real! It is! It has to be!" Alfred shouted.

"Clever boy," a sarcastic voice with a thick British accent called out.

The brothers flinched from the shock. Matthew, the older twin (by minutes), felt the urge to protect Alfred.

"Who... who's there?" He asked.

For some reason, he felt as if the shadowed figure standing in front of them was pleased. Smug, at least. He was right. Out of the eerie shadows stepped a boy much shorter than the twins. He had sandy blonde hair and piercing green eyes. Alfred, for some reason, felt captivated by them.

"Ha," the shorter boy laughed. "My name is Arthur Kirkland. Though that is of no importance."

Arthur smirked and pointed towards Alfred.

"So, why do believe in a place such a Dark Wood's Circus? You should listen to your friend here." He asked.

Alfred remained silent. Arthur laughed.

The green eyed boy turned away from the brothers and began to walk back to where he came.

"Wait!" Alfred shouted, stepping forward. He grabbed the Brit by his shoulder. "Who... are you exactly? Arthur, yes, but why do you speak of Dark Wood's Circus like you do?" Alfred wanted to know the truth about the place of myth and legend. Arthur froze in the taller boy's grip.

"You are a normal, average human being. You have a life full of love ahead of you. I will tell you, Dark Wood's Circus is no myth. It's real, I'll give that, however, if you decide to pry further, you may find yourself risking that promising life that awaits you..." Arthur stayed facing away from Alfred.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Asked Matthew. He suddenly became aware of the fact that he was missing his beloved Polar Bear cub, Kumajirou.

"It means," began Arthur. He turned to face the twins, shaking off Alfred's hand and wincing slightly at the loss of warmth. "Go home!" He ordered.

"No way!" Alfred protested. "Not after we've came all this way!"

"Obnoxious Americans..." Snapped Arthur.

"Actually, he's Canadian," smiled Alfred, pointing to his shy brother.


	2. Enter the circus of the Dark Woods

A/N: I own nothing. Enjoy!

Arthur sighed.

"I have no interest in what nationalities you are," he began sternly. "I have to go."

Alfred tilted his head to the left, eyes wide and full of curiosity.

"Go where?" He asked.

"To my friends, my home, if you will," Something in Arthur's eyes told the American that something wasn't right.

"Um... Al? _We _have to get home too. It's getting late. It's dark too," muttered Matthew as he tugged on the sleeve of his younger brother's bomber jacket.

"Mattie!" Alfred whined. "I want to find Dark Wood's Circus! Don't you?"

"Dark Wood's Circus is no joke!" Yelled Arthur, startling the twins, especially Matthew. "You don't understand!"

"And you do?" Challenged Alfred.

Arthur's scowl deepend, his brows, bigger than those of most people's, furrowed further.

"Wanker," spat the Brit. "If you are so eager to uncover the secrets of Dark Wood's Circus, follow me. Be my guest."

"We have to go! _Now!" _Matthew protested against his brother's unspoken thoughts.

"Aw, come on Matt! One little tour of the DWC won't hurt, right?" Alfred abbreviated.

Arthur sighed. He was wrong. Very wrong.

The three blonde boys trudged through thick layers of mud and rotting leaves. It was late October. The twenty-fifth of the month to be exact. The leaves that remained on the tall trees that stood proud were mixtures of oranges and browns. Winter was approaching. The shortest of the boys led the way. His sandy blonde hair, Alfred noted, was messy. He wore an earpiece on one ear; why? He didn't seem all too muscular - he was quite scrawny in the American's opinion.

Arthur stood dead in his tracks. The brothers stopped with him.

"Arthur?" Matthew called.

The sandy blonde took a deep breath.

"If you enter Dark Wood's Circus, there is a good chance that you may never return the lives you have now. At the very least, your lives will be far from what you see as normal. Understood?"

Neither twin knew what to think of this.

Neither knew how to reply.

"What?" Alfred asked.

"Yes." Matthew swallowed his fears, speaking at the same time as his twin.

Arthur made a strange noise.

"Enter the circus of the Dark Woods at your own risk. Whilst in the circus, the decisions you make will decide your fate. Trust only those closest to you and guard yourself around the unfamiliar. If you fail to comply with these policies, you may find yourself on the verge of death." Arthur faced the spectacle-clad brothers. Both nodded.

"Very well then. To Dark Wood's Circus we go." Came the Brit's repsonse.

"Are we there yet?" Asked Alfred yet again.

"...Almost." Replied Arthur.

They arrived at a clearing somewhere within the foggy depths of the gloomy forest. In the clearing was a striped tent, red and white in colour. It was gigantic to say the least. Arthur turned to face his followers.

"Welcome to Dark Wood's Circus. Here, you will find the pariahs of the world. Deformed horrors await you, the beasts of the night anticipate your visit." He introduced them to the establishment.

Matthew looked slightly uneasy and Alfred observed his surroundings.

"I shall introduce you to some of the acts," Arthur insisted.

The brothers were shown many of the performers. A tall, caged, Russian cannibal who was busy devouring the flesh of a human leg, an insane Chinese man who resorted to self abuse and voilence, a women from Ukraine who stood at ten feet tall and several others; the circus was home to many beings who would be considered as monsters and abominations in modern day society.

"Arthur," Alfred started. "How do you know of this place? Are you, perhaps, the owner?"

"Far from it, yank." Sighed Arthur. "You see, I am not the owner, but-"

The short boy was cut, well, short. An albino, around the same height as Alfred, ran up to him.

"Arthur! You're back!" The albino cried.

The man had silvery hair and one red eye. The other was covered by an eye patch. He had scars and cuts all over his face and arms.

Unfortunately, the man, overcome with excitement, ran straight into a poor, unsuspecting Matthew. As the two fell to the floor, Matthew, in panic, thrust his arms in front of his. He grabbed onto the string of the other man's eye patch and pulled. It broke.

"Ah-! I'm so sorry!" Yelled the man; he sounded German. In place of where his right eye should have been were many scars. It seemed as if his eyelids had been sewn together.

Arthur and Alfred helped the two stunned men to their feet.

"Who are you?" Asked Alfred. "Are you another act?"

"The name's Gilbert!" The albino grinned toothily. "Gilbert the awesome, and yes, I am an act. I represent deformity." He faced the now standing Matthew. "Sorry about that, friend."

"Gilbert," smiled Arthur. This is Alfred and the poor fellow you tackled is Matthew. They are brothers, twins to be exact, and they were curious. They questioned this circus' existance, so I decided to show them around."

Gilbert smiled but sighed.

"So, who then seen then?" He asked the shorter man.

"If we go with their stage names, they've seen Russia, China, Ukraine, Germany, Belarus, Japan and Spain." Arthur listed.

"Nice," the German commented. "They've seen me too now! What abut you then? You are the star act after all. We all know you bring in the most cash."

Alfred gasped and Matthew's eyes widened.

"So that's why you know so much about this place!" Alfred finally understood.

"You're an act. Part of the cast." Matthew finished quietly.

Arthur swore under his breath.

"I may be part working here," he sighed. "That doesn't mean I want to. That doesn't mean I am reluctant to perform. I have fought with the ring leader over and over. We've had physical battles and arguements over my part in this circus. I have yet to rid myself of the burden that keeps me bound with the circus of the Dark Woods."

"Burden? How are you bound with the circus? You were free earlier. Away from the tent and circus grounds." Alfred questioned and tried to put the pieces together.

Arthur grunted in disapproval.

"What ties me to the circus shall remain a secret from you. I am your host, I do not wish to frighten you with my powers. What I am capable of is the reason I stay here. I would never be accepted in society. I do not know what I am fully capable of and I haven't learned how to completely control my skills. I would be both a threat and a danger to the public." Arthur explained. Alfred and Matthew were both about to comment.

"But!-"

Both were interupted by a loud voice with a French accent.

"Ah~! So I see, we have guests, non~?"


	3. The past of the twins

A/N: So we've met the deformed Gilbert! All the character's names are their human names. Characters like Arthur, Ivan and Gilbert go by their stage names (the names of the country they represent) when adressed by France. France hasn't let any of the acts know of his real name. I don't own anything, sadly, apart from the plot. Note: The age difference between Arthur and Alfred in this story is only a few months. Enjoy!

Arthur sighed upon hearing the heavily accented voice.

"Yes, they are our guests. The night is wearing on, however. They will need a place to stay." Arthur murmured.

The bearded French man scowled at the Arthur, blue eyes staring.

"'_Yes_'?" He coldly repeated, challenging the shorter man.

"Yes. I have told you, France, I refuse to speak the language native to you." Arthur replied sternly. Alfred felt admiration for his guide bubble up inside of him. France, as he Arthur had called him, adjusted the blue beret that sat atop his head.

"So, who are our guests then? Honhonhon~!" France chortled. Arthur stepped infront of his taller guests in a protective manner.

"This is Alfred," Arthur began, eyes wary. "His brother here is Matthew; they're twins. I've showed them around and introduced them to many of the acts here."

"Tres bien, England!" France praised in an almost sarcastic manner.

"England?" Matthew quietly quizzed.

"Stage name?" Offered Alfred.

France grinned and held his hand out for the brother to each shake in turn.

"Bonjour! You may call me France! I am Dark Wood's Circus' ring leader! Welcome to the establishment!" He chirped.

Matthew accepted his warm greeting.

Alfred hesitated, remembering Arthur's words.

_'Enter the circus of the Dark Woods at your own risk. Whilst in the circus, the decisions you make will decide your fate. Trust only those closest to you and guard yourself around the unfamiliar. If you fail to comply with these policies, you may find yourself on the verge of death.' _

He eventually nodded to France. His eyes trailed off towards Arthur who stood staring at his feet.

"Hey Matthew!" Gilbert cheered. "I've got some people I'd like you to meet!"

Matthew's eyes fell on his brother, eyes searching for answer. Alfred nodded with an intense stare. He wanted to remind his twin of Arthur's words of wisdom. Matthew just nodded back, returning Alfred's stare with one of his own. He wanted to reassure his brother.

"Um.. okay..." Matthew sqeaked as Gilbert suddenly grabbed him by the hand and whisked him away.

France chuckled again.

"I'll leave you with dear England then. Au reviour!" France told Alfred. Once the man was out of distance, Alfred turned to the green eyed man whose gaze still hit only the ground beneath them.

"Arthur?" Alfred asked, invading the other boy's personal space, wrapping an arm around his shoulder. In his opinion, he was only being friendly. The fact he had only just met the boy less than an hour ago didn't faze him. Arthur tensed in Alfred's hold before trying to step away from the taller boy.

"Gah!" He yelped. "Don't do that! Epecially not when I'm lost deep in thought!" The Brit scolded. "Besides! I barely know you!"

Alfred sighed and shrugged. "People always use that excuse!" He whined. Arthur just rolled his eyes, before stepping further away from Alfred, who, at the minute, he stood alone with in one of the big top's corridors. The tent seemed huge from outside, but inside, it was even bigger. It had corridors and hallways with different materials hanging from different parts of the ceiling. They acted as walls would in an ordinary building.

"Arthur," Alfred called.

"What?" Replied Arthur.

"Why are you an act here?" Asked Alfred.

"I'm not going to tell you anytime soon, Alfred." Arthur explained.

"Why not? You can't keep secrets forever!" Alfred informed.

"I'm not going to tell you no matter how many times you ask," Arthur murmured whilst staring at the red and white stripes of the tent. "Secrets can only be held close to a person's heart for as long as it is will come a time where I will admit what troubles me and I will confess to what I am cursed with for all eternity. That doesn't mean I'll admit anything to you."

Alfred sighed.

"You're the star act, right? I'll just have to wait until you perform then. Which, if any of the posters are here are correct, should be on the thirty-first. Halloween night." Alfred grinned to himself, silently thanking himself for his reasoning.

Arthur sighed.

"The longer you stay, the more trouble you will find yourself in." He argued.

Alfred smirked.

"Did I mention? I'm a hero! A totally awesome hero! I'll be able to save myself, and, in the process, I'll save you too - Mattie as well of course. If I have to." Alfred gloated.

"I don't need _saving_!" Arthur snapped.

"Of course you don't!" Alfred sarcastically retorted.

The two ended up in an arguement. Somehow.

"Wanker!" Arthur yelled.

"Jerk!" Alfred shot back.

"Good for nothing git!"

"Stuck up old man!"

"I wager I'm barely older than you!"

"I'm seventeen!"

"Eighteen!"

The quarrel ended there. An awkward silence followed.

"Wait a minute..." Arthur tapped his chin thoughtfully. "How can you be twins with Matthew if you're American and he's Canadian?"

Alfred laughed, obnoxiously, in Arthur's opinion.

"Well, we were born in North Dakota. I hope you know that ND is a state, right, British dude?" Alfred mocked. Arthur rolled his eyes.

"I am well aware of this country's states, Alfred." Arthur bluntly replied.

"Well..." Alfred continued.

"Mattie and me were born in North Dakota, as I just mentioned! Unfortunately, our mom, Amelia Williams, passed away after giving birth to us. Apparently, my dad, George Jones, couldn't bare the thought of living without her; they were supposed to be getting married when Mattie and me hit one. He commited suicide." Alfred explained. He seemed to enjoy telling Arthur of his family, even if it's past was gruesome.

Arthur's expression softend.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know-" He panicked.

"It's fine," Alfred reassured. "After their funerals, or so we're told, my aunt, Alice, took me with her to live in Montana. Mattie was taken by our aunt Francine to live in Canada. Francine, my mom's sister, grew up in Quebec with my mom. On our fourteenth birthday, Francine and Alice gave us options; I could move to Quebec with Francine and Matt, or Matt could move in with me and Alice. He wanted to see Montana for himself and, as the older twin, he decided he would move in with me. I wanted to be the hero though..." Alfred sulked.

"Interesting..." mused Arthur.

"So, Mattie always considers himself as Canadian, no matter what anyone else says, no matter what he is really. Mom was Canadian, I guess it's a comfort thing or something," Alfred muttered, unsure of his brothers true nationality.

"It's late," Muttered Arthur. "I must be returning to my... room."

"Room? Cool! Let me see!" Chirped the younger boy.

Arthur sighed.

"Please stop following me," He pleaded.

"No way~!" Refused Alfred.

"Typical American response..."

So there we have it! Chapter three; I thought I'd take the time to apologise for my lack of knowledge of America ;_; Sorry... I'm just a short British girl who can't remember going abroad -_- Hehehe, thanks for the reviews - Chapter four will be up soon~


	4. Ask me what you want

A/N: First school day in year 10 and I'm shattered ;_; School wears you out after a long, lazy summer. More information on Arthur will be leaked into this chapter, as well as a little dose of PruCan :)

To be entirely honest, I'm a little torn between two possiblities that revolve around Arthur's powers.

Another thing, I'm putting a poll up on my profile asking which side of Arthur you'd like to see more of: the colder, more reserved Arthur, or the fiery, bad tempered Arthur? You can post your opinion in a review if you'd prefer.

Anyway, on with the circus...

Matthew sighed to himself; he had been spending his time with a loud, deformed Prussian circus act who, Matthew now noticed, kept a small bird atop his head. Great, he thought.

"So, you like the acts then?" Gilbert asked with a toothy grin. Matthew merely smiled and nodded.

"Great!" Prussia cheered. "Who's your favourite then?"

"Um... I'm not sure... but I don't think I should chose my favourite performer. After all, this is... _wrong_." Matthew reasoned quietly.

Prussia smile dropped and his face became serious. Without his eye patch Matthew could study the scars decorating the skin around his perminantly sealed right eye.

"I see... you and your brother, you're not paying customers are you? You're not like the usual guests we get here." Gilbert mused. Matthew smiled.

"I don't want to judge you by the jobs you perform. You told my brother and I that you represent deformity... I just don't see it." Matthew smiled softly. Gilbert appeared to be a little frustrated.

"My right eye. It's-" Gilbert began to point out his flaws.

"I know. That doesn't make you any less of a man, or human beng for that matter, than any other person walking this planet." Matthew gazed into Matthew's crimson eye. He could see behind his obnoxious demeanour and his headstrong ways. He could see the pain and tortue that lay behind his single blood red eye. He could tell that the German had been through a lot.

Alfred bit his lip - he just wanted to know what kept Arthur tied to a circus of horrors. He cursed himself under his breath.

"Arthur," he began.

"Yes?" The Brit responded, turning the face his new American companian.

"Who knows of your powers?" Alfred wanted information. Arthur grit his teeth in frustration.

"Alfred!" He snapped. "All of my cast mates know of my powers. Former circus spectators know of my powers. Please, I'm not going to give my secret up to you, a boy I recently just met. If you want me to be blunt about, I'll admit, I don't trust you. I'm not even entirely sure whether I like you or not yet. You're so demanding and childish."

Alfred frowned.

"I'm not childish!" He whined helplessly, proving Arthur's point further. "You should trust me. I'm a very trustworthy guy. I'm to hero too!"

Arthur sighed.

"Okay then, Hero. I think we should be considering the idea of sleep." He yawned.

The two of the were sat against a few storage boxes which had been dumped in Arthur's 'room'. The space which he accomodated was small enough as it was without further intruision. Arthur had offered the taller boy his sorry excuse for a bed: a matteress that lay on filthy terrain below. _The poor guy doesn't even have a blanket_, thought Alfred, sympathetic for the poverty clearly evident in the other boy's life. _Can't France spare enough money for flooring?_

Alfred shook his bomber jacket off of his shoulders. Arthur had insisted that Alfred should use the matteress. The taller boy just smiled and used his beloved jacket to shield Arthur, who, now he noticed, was shivering, from the cold.

"W-what are you doing?" Arthur managed to stutter. Alfred smiled at the older boy.

"Keeping you warm," He chirped.

Arthur muttered something about Alfred's 'idioticity'.  
>"Baka," he quietly accused.<p>

The rosy blush on his cheeks, however, told Alfred all he needed to know. With a smile, Alfred drifted asleep next to Athur, against the latter's wishes, of course. Arthur's matteress was left neglected at one side of the room.

"Gilbert," Matthew addressed quietly, grabbing the deformed man's attention. "I need to get back to my brother; and Arthur. It's late. Very late." He informed, checking the watch on his wrist.

"Aw," whined the Prussian. Matthew was reminded of his younger twin.

"Oh my gosh," Matthew gasped, his Canadian accent shone through his words. "I've left my brother alone with some circus act who I met hours ago."

Gilbert scoffed at this.

"You shouldn't be worried. Arthur is a good guy, no matter how much he tries to hide it. He doesn't deserve to be in a place like this." Gilbert defended his colleague. "You know, Arthur tried to liberate us all from this hell hole once."

"Really?" Asked the Canadian in mild shock.

"Yup." Gilbert smiled. "Didn't turn out well for him though. He was only fourteen at the time."

"Fourteen? How long had he been here for?" Asked Matthew.

"Longer than I have. Way longer." Gilbert frowned. "He said he can't remember life outside the circus. With the exception of his frequent walks."

"Maple..." Muttered Matthew as he adjusted his glasses. "What happened when he tried to free you all?"

Gilbert laughed. His laugh was strange.

"Kesesese~" He chortled. "Even he admits he was foolish in trying to escape. He had to _try_ and take on France, who, at the time, was twenty. He ended up with more than a black eye and a busted lip, that's for sure. He wasn't able to perform for three weeks. He wasn't in a better state after those weeks. France just got impatient."

Matthew sighed.

"I'm listening to you, but this doesn't mean I believe you. I know you less than I know Arthur, and I barely know that guy's name. I don't trust you, just hope you know," Matthew glared. He was slowly easing himself out of his shell, becoming protective of both himself and his twin. The defences were up.

The next morning, Alfred woke by Arthur's side and forced the older boy to wake. After a long argument and freshening up using the circus'... facilities, Alfred decided he wanted to play a game.

"Let's play a game," he declared. "It'll help us get to know each other better."

"I don't want to know you," Arthur scowled. "I don't want you to know me either."

"Don't be so grouchy, Artie~," Alfred frowned.

"Don't call me that," Arthur spat.

After a lot of convincing and many explanations, Arthur finally agreed to the game.

"Fine," he sighed. "All we do is ask questions, right?"

"Yup!" Alfred cheered. "I'll go first; what's your favourite drink?"

"Tea," replied Arthur, without much thought.

"Tea?" Alfred repeated, digust evident in his tone. Arthur nodded.

"What's your favourite animal?" Asked Arthur.

"The bald eagle. What's your favourite colour?"

The questions gradually got more personal.

"Arthur, have you ever been kissed?" Alfred asked, eyes all wide and curious.

"W-what? Why would you want to know that?" Arthur demanded, flustered.

"Just wondering, 'cause I haven't!" Alfred beamed.

"Oh." Arthur sighed, a little more relieved. "N-neither have I." He admitted.

"Have you ever been in love?" Alfred voiced his thoughts.

"I-it's my turn to ask the questions... but no. I haven't."

"Neither have I. A hero like me doesn't need love~!" Alfred lied.

He lied for many reasons. He lied because he'd been chased by crazed, love-sick girls before. Stalked by perverted men, even. He lied because love, in his eyes, was a waste of time. He lied to try and convince himself that love was not needed to be happy. He lied to both himself and Arthur, though, the opinion of the emerald eyed boy didn't really matter..._ did it_?


	5. Arthur's skirt and Matthew's outburst

A/N: Sorry for the wait :) Here's Chapter five:

France stood in front of Alfred and Arthur with a bright smile.

"...No," muttered Arthur in disbelief. "No! There is no way you can make me wear that! Especially not for performances!"

Alfred laughed obnoxiously.

"Why not Artie~?" He asked, using the very nickname Arthur despised.

"Alfred." Arthur began, monotone. "Do I look like a bloody _girl_ to you?"

Another obnoxious laugh followed.

"Well~... your eyelashes are really long and you don't look eighteen... more like twelve..." Alfred smiled. "Oh, and your eyes are really big and pretty~!"

Arthur gaped at this.

"B-baka!" He muttered under his breath, turning away from the taller boy, shy.

"Hon hon hon~!" Laughed France. "Not to worry mon petit lapin!"

Arthur just scowled and snatched the oddly feminine clothing out of the Frenchman's hands.

"Athur!" Alfred called after waiting outside the circus' 'changing room' for over fifteen minutes. "Hey Arthur! The costume's not even elabourate! How long does it take for you to change?"

"Elabourate?" Questioned the older boy from behind a long piece of red and white striped fabric, one of the circus' 'walls'. "Do you even know what the word means, baka?" He asked, insulting the other boy with Japanese.

"Sure I do! Hurry up and change or I'm peeking!" Alfred warned, startling Arthur.

"W-what?" Arthur screeched. "Y-you can't to do you perverted bastard!"

"Why not? We're both guys," Alfred mused, smirking.

"Ever heard of privicy?" Asked Arthur, annoyed.

Alfred just hummed in response. This, however, didn't last long as Arthur emerged from behind the curtain like fabric to reveal himself wearing his costume, huffing with his arms crossed, a blush upon his cheeks.

Alfred really couldn't help himself. He really couldn't. He just burst out in laughter.

The outfit France had ordered Arthur to wear was, indeed, quite feminine. He wore dark blue goggles upon his head with green lenses. He wore a black sleeveless shirt, which seemed to resemble a school shirt, with a long green tie and, instead of trousers or even shorts, he wore a miniskirt. Yes. Arthur, a mysterious, alluring boy with a dark secret concerning his abilities stood infront on his in a miniskirt. It was green. His outfit was made complete with knee high black boots.

Arthur was embarrassed to say the least. He grunted slightly, narrowing his emerald eyes.

"Alfred. Either compose yourself or go and die in stitches of laughter somewhere else," He spat.

Alfred's laughter calmed and eventually faded to a few odd giggles.

"Sorry man, but you look so... so... so much like a girl! The eyebrows are a bit big for a girl, but what does that matter? There's a girl at my school who has big brows. She's awesome anyway. You're not Arthur anymore, you're Alice!" He cheered.

"Whatever," sighed Arthur. I'm changing back into what I was wearing..."

It was only when the shorter boy turned around that Alfred noticed the length of the green skirt.

It was short. Very, very, very short.

Alfred blushed but didn't bother to look away. The skirt rode high on Arthur's thighs. It was long enough to cover what was important but short enough to keep interest.

Arthur spun around quickly, red-faced.

"Stop staring at my behind!" He snapped, flushed.

It was only after Arthur was behind the curtain and half way through changing that Alfred decided to ask:

"Hey Artie, are you wearing panties?"

Matthew had spent the night in Gilbert's 'room'. By saying room, the word 'cell' or 'cage' was meant.

"Well, that was uncomfortable..." He muttered, scratching his head.

"Hey!" Yelled Gilbert. "Not everybody has their own house and bedroom and everything..." He mumbled.

Matthew sighed, sympathetic.

"S-sorry..." He whispered, fragments of his personality returned to him. He had changed since entering the circus the say before and couldn't firgure out why.

Maybe he was just cautious... protective of Alfred too...

That was the reason...

_Right? _

It had to be.

"Gilbert... I'd like to meet up with my brother please..."

Alfred and Arthur met up with Gilbert and Matthew after what seemed like hours of searching around the premises.

"Alfred!" Matthew yelled, concerned. "Have you been slapped or something? Your cheek's bright red!"

"Yeah... about that..." Alfred frowned, mumbling and rubbing his right cheek. Arthur made a huffing noise.

Matthew scowled at Arthur, the odd, angry, protective feeling he had earlier surged inside him.

"What was that for?" Matthew asked, snapping at the older sandy blonde.

"I'd rather not say..." Arthur stood his ground, unwilling to tell the tale of Alfred's adventure.

'Alfred Jones and the search for Arthur's panties'.

Great film title. Accurate too.

Matthew clenched his fists.

"Wow, bro..." Alfred interupted. "What's with you lately? You never act like this... this protective and angry and all..."

Arthur sighed.

"Alfred, didn't I tell you this place does things to you? I'd say it's causing your brother to act strange and out of character. You would describe him as being quiet and shy, yes? It may be warping his demeanour..." Informed the shortest of the group, the emerald eyed Brit.

"This is bad..." Muttered Gilbert.

"If it's affecting Matt, then why isn't it affecting me?" Asked Alfred.

"It probably is," sighed Arthur. "Maybe in different ways though. Do you feel odd? Out of character, perhaps?"

"A little, maybe..." Alfred offered.

"You could be acting more perverted." Arthur snapped under his breath.

"Not my fault you have nice legs~!" Alfred commented, grinning.

"Shut it." Arthur ignored the comments.

Gilbert had earlier taken Matthew away to talk to him, just to leave Arthur and Alfred alone so they could figure out the situation developing.

"This is bad... very bad..." Whined Alfred.

"It is..." Arthur agreed. "This circus is a place of magic. The large majority of that said magic, however, is dark. The performers here often practise. Evil vibes could be hitting and warping your brother and his mind. Along with his mind goes his personality."

"Is it perminant?" Asked Alfred with concern and worry evident within his voice.

"No. Just whilst he is on circus grounds." Sighed the smaller boy. "I've made a terrible mistake. The two of you need to leave. Forget everything and everyone you've met. We shouldn't exist to you anymore. I brought you here, now I'm sending you back. Not to mention, you haven't brought up your guardians or contacted them. They must be worried sick and you have school still."

"Forget you?" Alfred seemed a little shocked. "No way! I can't! You're the most alluring person I've met. Forgetting you is impossible. High school can wait and so can my aunt. I want to help liberate you." He smiled.

"Liberate me? What on earth gives you the impression I can't just leave?" Arthur asked, offended.

"I know you can't leave..." Alfred sighed, placing a hand on Arthur's shoulder and bringing him closer to him. Arthur, however, pulled away from the taller boy.

"Don't touch me!" He spat, recoiling.

Days had passed since Matthew's random outburst and the contact between Arthur and Alfred had lessened considerably. Arthur had grown cold towards the blue eyed twin and avoided physical contact, as well as acting reluctant towards communication with the American. Alfred still stayed in Arthur's room, but the two no longer lay side by side, but at other sides of the fabric-walled room. The tension was killing Alfred, slowly eating at his mind.

"What is the date?" Asked Alfred. His question was obviously directed at Arthur, the only person near the blue eyed boy.

"...France said it's the thirtieth of October..." Arthur slowly replied, eyes widening in shock. "I perform tomorrow..." He muttered.

"So you do... I'll finally uncover you secret..." Smiled Alfred. Arthur, who was sitting on the ground of the striped tent, stood and faced him. Pain was clear in his eyes, along with something Alfred didn't recognise.

"I'll do whatever necessary to keep you from becoming a spectator..." He darkly vowed. "I suggest you check on your brother and his condition. Find out how he is acting and be cautious."

Alfred wasn't sure what Arthur would do to stop his from seeing the show, but as the shorter boy left the room, he silently promised he would endure whatever Arthur had to throw at him.

He would fix his brother up and he would decode Arthur. He'd figure out the riddle of Dark Wood's Cicus and he'd liberate the cast, who, enslaved by their own misery, France and despair, lived in less than poor conditions.

He just didn't intend on falling in love along the way.

That's it for now. I've decided I'd like to ask you what powers you would give Arthur if you could choose. I've already thought of a few, ranging from pyrokinesis (the controlling of fire) to even psychic powers. I haven't made a firm decision yet, so this is why your opinion is so important. You could change this story's course.

Anyway, I wrote up a little drabble earlier of one the darker, bloodier scenes in this story. The chapters following this one will be bloodier. You have been warned. I don't think this will go up to an M rated fic, but if it gets too dark and bloody, tell me and I'll change the rating. I don't write lemons. Period.

Thanks for reading and please remember to review with your opinion!


	6. A kiss from death

A/N: Thank you for the reviews, I was surprised with the amount of ideas for Arthur's powers. I read through them and considered them all - one hit me. Thank you CrazyBloodyJam! I'm editing your idea a little so I can link it with previous chapters. I want to be able to try and link this story to the anime. Anyway, I think we should return to the Circus.

Note: 'The Grudge', an American remake of a Japanese horror starts when a housewife in Japan, Kayako Saeki has a crush on an American teacher, Peter Kirk. When I read this on a movie site I couldn't stop laughing and imagining Japan with an obsessive crush on Sealand XD Lol... and in the movie there's a guy called Matthew Williams too XD Lol.

Alfred bit his lip. He was standing outside of Arthur's changing room. Gilbert, who was already wearing his costume, and Matthew stood by his side. Alfred had endure many traps and tricks set by Arthur; some he would consider as treats. At one point, Arthur tried to lock Alfred in a tall, wooden cabinet. He ran into the taller boy, tripping in the process, and ended up sprawled out on top of him. Alfred laughed obnoxiously at this as Arthur panicked and tried to scramble away from the American. Only then did Alfred notice the tempreture of Arthur's skin - he was _freezing. _Quite literally.

"You nearly done?" Asked the blue-eyed boy, shouting to the eighteen year old behind the make-shift cutain.

"Almost..." Arthur replied.

He emerged from behind the curtain in an outfit much more decent and practical than the one he'd been given the day before. He wore a white dress shirt with a silky black waistcoat which was buttoned up. He wore an emerald tie, also made from silk, and black trousers. The trousers seemed a little to big for him, almost hiding the polished dress shoes he wore.

"Classy," Gilbert smirked. He wore an outfit which was part of the circus uniform: a white dress shirt, red blazer and vertically striped, red and white trousers. His shoes were the same as Arthurs.

Matthew shrugged. Gilbert had dragged him out of the Big Top and behind a large tree. He got a lecture from the German regarding his strange behaviour. A light blush dusted his cheeks at remembering how close he was to the deformed man.

"Nice..." Alfred smirked. "I like your other outfit better though!"

Arthur scowled at him.

"Right then!" Yelled Gilbert, smiling. "Let's get this show on the road, ay Arthur?"

Arthur nodded. Gilbert dragged Matthew into the Big Top's main facility; the performance ring.

Once they were out of sight, Arthur turned to Alfred.

"Alfred," he began. Alfred could tell the emerald-eyed boy was nervous. His voice was shaking and his eyes reflected something that resembled dread and fear. "Once you see me perform, your opinions will most likely change. A lot. If you want to leave the circus after tonight, please let me know."

"Arthur, I've known you for around... a week now, I'd say," smiled the taller teenager. "To be entirely honest, you're one of the most awesome people I've ever met! I don't care what you hide, you're still the same person..."

Arthur's cheeks coloured considerably.

"T-thank you..."

"You're welcome, Art..."

The two boys, who weren't very far apart anyway, found themselves closing the space between them. Alfred slipped his hands onto the waist of the flushed circus and Arthur found himself with his hands on the stronger boy's shoulder. They both closed their eyes, Alfred leaning down and Arthur standing on the tips of his toes. Alfred could feel Arthur's cold breath on his face and, as a science enthusiast, he knew something wasn't right. Despite this, he didn't pull away. He wanted to feel Arthur's lips against his. He wanted to be able to slip his tongue between Arthur's lips and he wanted to hear the moans he would elict from the Brit.

Their lips, contrasting in tempretures, met for a brief second or two. The leapt apart as France, who looked more than amused to say the least, made his presence known to the two embracing boys.

"England!" He yelled as the two untangled themselves. "You should escort your _jouet _to his seat."

Alfred could have sworn he saw something in France's eyes, besides the amusement. It scared him. For Arthur's sake.

Arthur decided he couldn't make eye contact with the boy he just kissed. He grabbed his hand and pulled him into the performance ring, dragging him towards his twin who was sitting on his own. The circus was full of people who were chatting and conversing, waiting for the show to begin. Many of the spectators, Alfred realised, were no strangers to wealth.

Suddenly, France's heavily accented voice filled the ears of the audience.

"Welcome, ladies and gentlemen!" He cried. "Today, I shall introduce you to some of the many pariahs this world houses! Beings which god has forgotton, beings who long for the love of another. Life, however isn't what we call _équitables_. Please welcome our first acts: Russia, Belarus and Ukraine!"

Ukraine and Russia, the ten-foot-tall woman and the cannibal from earlier that week, entered the performence Arena, along with a girl who was missing chunks of flesh from here and there. Matthew and Alfred both cringe, knowing what was going on. The crowd cheered and Ukraine, as tall as she was, used he height and strength to keep Russia held down whilst still avoiding him taking a bit out of her. Belarus, however, was in the middle of proclaiming her love for her brother.

"Oh big brother!" She swooned. "I love you. I love you all my heart. I always will. I'll wait forever until you return my feelings. Please, love me. I love you. I love you." She chanted, he voice holding little emotion, maybe slight desperation at the most.

"I'll do anything for you. Anything to please you, to make you happy." She promised.

Russia, who, despite being a cannibal, was completely sane, took advantage of this. Ukraine released he hold on the man, hesitating slightly. Russia dived at the girl who shrieked, shocked. He pinned he down and tore at the flesh visable to the spectators. Belarus screamed in pain.

"This is barbaric!" Matthew squeaked. Alfred couldn't believe his eyes.

Belarus squirmed and struggled, thought it was clear she still allowed Russia to bite her and lap up her blood like a cat would milk. Her shouts and screams continued, though, every now and then she would scream as loud as her lungs would let her, "Yes!".

It distubed the twins. Russia was getting a meal out of a young girl whilst she writhed on the ground squealing in a manner that would, at some points, make the crowd wonder whether he really was devouring her flesh or molesting her.

The audience, with the exception of the horrified twins, cheered and applauded the act.

Ukraine peeled Russia of a bloody Belarus and escorted them out of the ring.

"Encore!" Some cheered.

"Sick bastards..." Alfred spat.

"Next," France grinned. "We have the Italy twins!"

Matthew and Alfred shuddered and gaped at what emerged from behind the circus' red curtain. Two bothers, their hairs a mix of brown and auburn, entered the ring conjoined. One scowled whilst the other cheered happily.

"This is so fun~! Ve~!" The right one yelled. He was a little smaller than his brother. He was a lot happier too.

"No, Feli, it isn't fun!" The other corrected. He reminded Alfred a little of Arthur.

The two twins who sat in the crowd decided to avert their eyes during this act. They decided to ignore the fact that they too were twins by birth. After the Italy brothers left the ring, the audience chortled, their laughter ringing in the ears of blondes.

"I hope you have enjoyed the show so far, but, may I add, it is far from over!" France declared.

The following acts included a phsychotic Chinese man, a Greek man with cat ears and a cat tail and a vampire from Romania. Yes, a vampire. She scared the twins by baring her fangs and flaunting her non-human characteristics.

"We have only two more acts left!" Yelled the French ring-leader as the crowd's awe and laughter died down. The twins both faced one another, alarmed. "First," France smirked. "We have-!"

Matthew and Alfred couldn't help but laugh and smile as Gilbert burst into the ring proclaiming how awesome he looked and how awesome he was. He finished his own introduction.

"I'm Gilbert the Awesome!" He bellowed. "Kesesese~!" His distorted laughter probably silenced everyone but the twins in the crowd. Their amusement faded though as Gilbert brought a small dagger out of his pocket.

"Gilbert?" Matthew breathlessly mouthed as he drew the dagger close to his face. His damaged eye.

Alfred gagged at Gilbert's actions. Blood ran down the right side of his face as he cut the stitches sealing his eyelids together apart. His eyeball didn't stay in it's abused socket and fell and hung. Gilbert laugh obnoxiously again. The audience cheered and giggled in a disturbing manner.

Matthew was completely distressed, a hand over his mouth in shock.

"You're doing this to yourself..." He whimpered. Alfred embraced his brother in a hug.

Gilbert's sickening performance ended with him manouvering the dagger around the circular socket of his eye, making everybody watching cringe in disgust.

"That was the _awesome_ Gilbert..." France bitterly remarked, annoyed that the German burst into the ring without proper introductions. "We've come to our final act."

Alfred's breath hitched in throat. _No_, he thought. Every single one of the acts, including the Italy twins, involved drawing blood from one of the performers. He knew Arthur's wouldn't be an exception. He closed his eyes, breathing deeply, opening them again when France began to speak.

"We've seen everyone. From the cannabilistic Russia to the deformed Gilbert. I now present to you Dark Wood's Circus' star act. I bring you, England!" France smirked sadistically.

England walked into the centre of the arena as France once again left, letting him perform. Several disbelieving mumbles from the crowd chorused throughout the tent. He was just a boy. An average teenager. _Wasn't he? _

England didn't smile. Didn't frown. He showed no emotion.

"Good evening," he began in a fashion different to the rest of the acts. He was a gentleman, afterall. "I know what you must be thinking. You should be wondering what my act is and what about me is different." He adjusted his silk tie for a moment.

"Well," he sighed. "I'm undead."

Alfred's eyes were wide at this. Undead?

Does this mean he's a _ghost?_ He shuddered at the thought of kissing a ghost. His lips felt real though... cold, yeah, but real. Solid. So did the rest of him.

Vampire?

Angel?

Demon?

"I'm the living personification of death. Any form of undead is. I have the power to absorb the essence of life from any living life form. Let me demonstrate..." He pulled out a flower, a daisy, which had been stuck in his jacket's pocket before the show. He blewon it gently, and sure enough, it wilted. Arthur's paler than pale skin flushed a little, then returned to it's unhealthy looking complextion.

Alfred groaned and ended up with his head in his hands. He'd fallen in love with a boy. He was fine with that. After all, he wasn't going to let anyone influence him. He would fall in love with who he wanted to. He fallen in love with a dead boy. That was unexpected, uncalled for and it went against what he believed in; science.

The crowd stared in disbelief. Surely this was trickery, right?

Arthur, much to Alfred's shock and dissapointment, began to unbutton his vest. After, he fiddled with the buttons of his white dress shirt. Sure, he wasn't exactly going to avert his eyes from something he would be quite happy and smug to see, but he wasn't exactly amused with the fact that all of the other spectators got to see Arthur's bare chest too. Arthur slipped the garment off of his body and tossed it to one side of the ring, along with his waistcoat.

Arthur's torso was littered with scars, cuts and bruises. His unbelievablely pale skin made the abused skin stand out very clearly. At this point, France, Alfred had noticed, had slinked out from behind the circus' red entrance curtains again.

_Just to get a look at Artie half naked... _Alfred thought bitterly. Sure enough, the Frenchman was eyeing up the Briton's chest, smirking.

The two twins couldn't help but gasp. From behind Arthur spread a pair of jet-black feathered wings. The wingspan was huge.

"No way!" Breathed Matthew.

"What the heck?" Yelled Alfred. "How come I haven't felt them when I've hugged him? How come I didn't see them when I walked in on him changing?"

Matthew stared at his brother. His warped personality was fading slightly and a wave of concern swept over him. He was slightly worried for Arthur; his brother could be a bit dense and intrusive when it came to contact with other people. It didn't surprise him too much that his brother did what he had done.

The crowd gasped at the Brit's wings. A few loose feathers floated to the floor beneath him and he ruffled his wings.

"As I was saying," Arthur spoke up once more. "I'm undead. I am a Wanderer. I died fighting for what I believed in, I died fighting for others, and as a result, as I was slain, I became immortal. My act offers a demonstration of this..." Alfred could see the worry in Arthur's eyes, even behind rows of other people. The bench on which he and his brother sat on was situated higher than the benchs in front of them.

"Arthur..." He gulped. His hands began to feel sweaty and horrible and he could feel the dread welling up inside him.

France jumped from his position on one of the benches nearer the Circus' entrance and leapt into the ring. From his jacket, he pulled a small blade, a dagger, not unlike the one Gilbert had tortured himself with. Without thinking, he threw the blade at Arthur, who stood still, tall and proud as always. Alfred covered his eyes. He could feel hot, angry tears welling up in his eyes. He didn't, however, doubt Arthur's words. He just couldn't bare to see the undead boy in pain.

A cry of agony echoed throughout the tent. The dagger had hit Arthur and dug itself into his pale skin, near his heart. Alfred felt his chest tighten as he opened his eyes to see Arthur pulling out the foreign silver object which had stabbed him. France practically skipped towards Arthur, this time, with a long, silver sword. Alfred shuddered.

Alfred noticed, halfway into the act, that Arthur's blood wasn't crimson. It was black, like his wings.

Alfred decided he couldn't watch Arthur endure pain. France sliced his pale skin countless times, ripping it open. The black blood that spilled splattered on the ring's flooring.

"France killed Arthur." Matthew spat.

"What? How do you know?" Asked Alfred, shocked. That would explain why France took so much pleasure in hurting the boy.

"Gilbert told me that Arthur has been supposedly been here for as long as the Brit can remember," he began quietly. "According to him, Arthur led an uprising against France to liberate himself and all of the other acts. Gilbert wouldn't tell me the extent to Arthur's damages, but Arthur did say what he died fighting for. He died fighting for what he believed in; freedom."

As Arthur's act ended and the crowd stood up, roaring cheers as they did, Alfred began to piece the puzzle together.

A/N: Thanks for reading! So, we've discovered Arthur's powers now. A Wanderer. I made that part up because I, well, can. Lol. Let me know what you think, I'm sorry if I disappointed you ;A; I have other USUK stories on my profile too... please check them out ;)


	7. Snogging on the centre stage

A/N: I haven't updated in over a month. Why?

School work overload.

Stress.

Insomnia.

Fanfiction won't let me publish new stories.

Writers block and laziness.

Sorry about that and all the excuses. Fanfiction is annoying me though; it won't let me publish new stories!

Anyway, on with the story.

I will not be fixing the many typos in this story until after it is finished. My apologies.

Matthew and Alfred didn't follow suit with the rest of the crowd. They stayed sat in the same position that they watched the show in.

"I can't believe this," Alfred moaned with his head in his hands. "I've known this boy for just over a week and I've already developed feelings for him. I've already kissed him! Or tried to. Now I found out he's dead!"

Matthew went from concerned to confused.

"Kissed him?" He questioned.

"It was only a peck on the lips! France caught us..." Alfred admitted.

"What about the flower? You should have died, right?" Matthew concluded. "Yeah, he blew on the flower and kissed you, they're two different things, but still!"

"I don't know." Muttered the American.

Arthur, who still stood in the circus' ring, felt hopeless. His gaze somehow managed to travel towards the blonde twins. He suddenly became very concious of the blood slipping out of him.

"Leave." He ordered.

The brothers looked up, a little shocked. They didn't expect interuption.

"Leave?" Alfred repeated. He stood up and jumped down a few levels, hopping from bench to bench. "You idiot. Are you freaking serious?"

Alfred, now inside of the ring, advanced on the emerald-eyed boy, who backed away slightly. The taller boy quickly caught the other boy's wrist.

"You met us, my brother and I. You proved a legend to be true. You introduced many prisoners to us. You kissed me!" Alfred yelled.

Arthur spluttered. "You kissed me! It was only a peck anyway!" He protested.

"Then tell me, Arthur. If France didn't walk in on us, would you have kissed back?" Alfred challenged. He knew the answer. He was sure of it.

"No."

Alfred felt his heart sink in his chest.

"You saw what I can do." Arthur reminded. He slipped his wrist out of the American's grip. "Too much contact, and you'll end up just like that flower."

"It's a risk I'm willing to take!" Alfred retorted.

He tilted the Briton's head up and smashed their lips together. Arthur's eyes were wide. Tears brimmed at their edges.

Matthew, who was still watching from a distance, sighed to himself. He knew no good would come of this.

The two lip-locking teenagers continued what they started and their embrace deepend. The Canadian boy couldn't work out how his brother did it; how he would allow himself to snog a boy he'd met a week ago.

Still, this would bring no good, deduced Matthew.

"Wow! Those two really need to get a room! Kesesesesese~!"

Matthew really needed some silence. No action, just relaxation. Some aspirin would be nice too.

Sorry for the long wait but I'm still trying to figure my broken FF account out.


	8. Hold on, never let go

Second update in a day. Woo!

I have no idea what to do with my account... any suggestions?

New divider! Because only now have I realised that my old one hasn't worked...

Note: Other vocaloid songs will be mentioned in this story. The vocaloid song that inspired this chapter is 'Alice (of) Human Sacrifice'.

.-~*USUK*~-.

Gilbert smirked.

"Get a room!" He yelled, smirking.

The two kissing blondes parted. Alfred stared into Arthur's emerald eyes.

"You're an idiot if you think we're leaving," he smiled.

"You're an idiot for staying!" Retorted the shorter boy. He was blushing.

"You're not the first of people to enter this circus. You're not the first of people who have befriended acts." Arthur began.

"People before you have entered the circus, and let me tell you, each and every one of them met gruesome, bloody fates."

"The first was a young girl. Her name was Elizaveta. She was pretty, smart and quite the talker. Despite this, she had a dark side. She was violent. She caused chaos within the circus. She pranced around with a frying pan. She would often smash it on people's heads." Arthur continued to tell the story of Elizaveta whilst still in Alfred's embrace. "France didn't have the heart to stop her. He doesn't have a heart at all. He allowed her to harm his 'employees'. It wasn't long before Elizaveta crossed paths with Russia. One flick of the wrist. That was all it took. Elizaveta had hit Russia with her weapon and soon after, Russia ensured that there was nothing left of her but memories." Arthur sounded monotone.

"One death?" Alfred asked, unconvinced. "What makes you so sure it will happen again?"

"She wasn't the circus' only victim," Arthur quickly informed.

"The next outsider to visit the circus was a rich musician. His name was Roderich. He stayed here at the circus for quite a while. He often sung to many of the circus' acts. I remember, he had an amazing voice, but his lyrics were often words of insanity. One of the circus' acts at the time, Switzerland, a crazed gunner, detested his voice. I'm not sure why. He'd grown tired of Roderich's constant singing. He shot him in the head. Roderich was the second to have his life taken."

Alfred felt oddly nervous.

"The third victim was a girl named Victoria. She was a whore. There's no nice way to put it. She visited the circus constantly and allowed several acts to toy with her. It was sickening. France soon became aware of her visits and began to join in; he too began messing around with her. France harboured no feelings for her. After a while, he gained no satisfaction from her acts. He disposed of her." Arthur spoke of Victoria in a dark tone. Alfred suspected that her behaviour disgusted him.

"Three deaths." Alfred muttered. "What makes you think Matthew and I have the same fate?"

"Three deaths and two lives which, I suspect, will soon spiral out of control." Arthur frowned. "You and your brother are the fourth and fifth visitors of this circus. Leave whilst you still can."

.-~*PruCan*~-.

Gilbert began to tire of mocking Alfred and Arthur. There wasn't much of a show left either. Instead of snogging, they were conversing.

"Ah man!" He whined. "This is so boring. Unawesome!"

"Uh, Gilbert?" Matthew murmured, trying to capture the German's attention. "Your act was sickening."

"Thanks, Birdie!" The deformed man cheered. "That means a lot to me!" A bright smile was plastered onto his face.

"No, Gilbert. That wasn't a compliment." Matthew began to let his frustration better him.

The bird in Gilbert's hair ruffled it's feathers. It squawked at the Canadian twin.

"Calm down Gilbird." The albino silenced his angry pet. "Deformity is my job. It's all I know." Gilbert sounded quite serious. "I'd appreciate it if we left it at that. Don't insult my works."

Matthew was about to protest. A bellowing voice echoed around the circus' arena.

.-~*USUK-PruCan*~-.

"Ah, Angliya!" A loud, seemingly sweet voice called. The two circus acts and the twins turned to the source of the voice. Russia, the tall, manipulative cannibal stared back at the four boys.

"Uh..." Arthur muttered. He stepped out of the American's embrace. "Yes? Can I help you, Russia?"

"Da!" Smiled Russia. "Da, you can, malyutka."

A wave of possessiveness flooded Alfred. Matthew shuffled closer to Gilbert. Gilbird buried himself in Gilbert's messy hair and the German's eyes widened.

"Oh nein..." He muttered.

"How can I be of assistance?" Offered Arthur.

Russia's creepy smile grew larger.

"Angliya..." Russia began. The tall circus act took advantage of England's condition; shirtless, bleeding, wings folded, vunerable. He grabbed the undead boy by the arm and pulled him closer. His grip was a lot harsher than Alfred's tender yet forceful embraces. Alarmed, the American boy lunged for the Briton's waist.

"One more move, Amerika," Russia threatened. His gloved fingers traced Arthur's collar bone. "Poor Angliya will not see tomorrow's sunrise, da?"

Alfred felt his words stick in his throat.

The cannibalistic man turned Arthur around by his shoulders. He now faced Alfred. Russia leant his face down to Arthur's exposed neck. He nipped lightly the pale skin. Arthur squeaked.

"Nice and soft... da?" Russia smirked. "Easy to pierce. Cold. Colder than any living human!"

"What...?" Muttered England.

"Bastard!" Yelled Alfred. "Let him go!"

"Why should I?" Russia practically giggled.

Gilbert didn't know what to do. Matthew clung tightly to his circus uniform.

"Calm down, Birdie!" He tried to soothe the older twin.

Russia began to drag Arthur out of the circus' ring.

"Hey!" Alfred yelled.

Russia glared at him. He still wore a eerie smirk.

"Chtoby ne volnovat'sya," he sighed in Russian. "Dear Frantsiya shall have to come here! Fratsiya!" He yelled.

His voice bellowed and echoed throughout the circus.

"After Fratsiya is finished with you," Russia spoke sweetly into Arthur's ear. "Become one with mother Russia? Da, sahar?"

"Never! Russia! Let me-ah.. go!" Arthur struggled in the Russian's arms.

"Arthur!" Alfred shouted. He dived towards the Brit before two strong hands held him back by his shoulder. Weight was pushing down on his form. "Ah.." He winced.

Ukraine, as tall as ever, stood over him. She held him back.

"Vybach dorohoyu," she apologised in her native tongue. "I am only followed dear Frantsiya's orders." She held the American still without any real effort. She was as strong as she was tall.

"Ah, Angleterre!" France cooed as he entered the circus arena.

Arthur's head shot up to meet the amused eyes of his dictator.

"France..." He seethed. "I swear, once your bloody suck-up of an act releases me, I'm going to tear you to shreds!"

France laughed.

"Honhonhonhonhon!~ You're not in any position to hand out threats!" He smirked.

His expression became stern.

"Now." He ordered fiercely.

Without warning, several of the circus' acts entered the ring. Alfred, who stood still restrained by Ukraine, watched helplessly as they each launched attacks at Arthur. Russia prevented the emerald-eyed boy from escaping or retaliating.

"Ah!" The Briton yelled, shocked.

China waved a wok around aimlessly, catching Arthur several times. The Italian brothers reluctantly threw a few punches at the defenceless boy. A small girl with a cold expression and short blonde hair wielded a gun. She aimed the device at Arthur and watched as it spat out bullets at him.

"Good work, Liechtenstein!" France applauded the young girl.

The girl nodded her head.

"I hope I can become as useful and as amazing as big bruder was." She smiled and continued to blast bullets at Arthur.

The undead boy screamed as pieces of metal lodged themselves into his body. He grunted in pain as fists and woks bruised his pale skin.

"Arthur!" Alfred yelled. He felt tears sting his eyes.

"Hush now!" Ukraine desperately tried to silence him. "He's okay! Don't worry, Amerika!"

Concern was evident in the woman's voice.

"Arthur!" Alfred choked on his own words and tears. Arthur let out an ear-piercing scream as Liechtenstein shot out another bullet. Russia let his body crumple to the dirty ground below. Ebony blood stuck to Arthur's wings and soaked into the ground.

"Arthur!" Alfred cried once again. His voice sounded desperate. He fought against Ukraine.

Arthur's limp body was peeled from the filth and grime beneath him. Russia roughly carried Arthur by his shoulders and tossed him aside. He then took Alfred off of Ukraine's hands and did the same to him. Alfred landed on his knees and skidded beside Arthur. France cackled and he and his acts dismissed themselves. Gilbert and Matthew still remained unmoving, unsure of what to do.

"Arthur..." Alfred croaked out the smaller boy's name. His voice was strained and his throat was dry. He shuffled over to the other boy and cradled his smaller, thin frame in his arms, pressing kisses to his bloodied forehead.

"...Alfred..." Arthur weakly choked out. His jet-black wings were folded behind his back. His emerald eyes shone with unshed tears.  
>"I... I-I..." Arthur struggled to voice his words. He stuttered. Tears ran down his face.<p>

"Shhh..." Alfred stroked the sandy blonde's hair.

"I... don't want you to get hurt. I won't allow it." Arthur sobbed.

"I won't allow them to abuse you like this any more!" Alfred vowed.

Arthur found himself leaning into Alfred's gentle touches.

The two blondes, both stained with ebony blood, fell asleep in a quiet embrace. Alfred held tightly onto Arthur. That night, the two dreamt of a shared, liberated future full of hopes and love.

Gilbert finally found the courage to move. He held Matthew's hand and directed him down several of the circus' benches.

"This can no longer go on!" He grit his teeth as he examined his injured comrade and the blue-eyed boy holding him.

Matthew winced at the sight.

"This is madness."

.-~*USUK-PruCan*~-.

Chapter eight is up! Yay!

Alice human sacrifice!~ Alice human sacrifice!~

I just turned Liechtenstein into a cold, heartless beast. Hehehe~.

Please review!


End file.
